


Need Alpha

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Need Alpha [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alpha!John/underage!Omega!Dean, knotting/claiming/biting, with some stubble burn, prostate milking, somnophilia, sweet aftercare, and little Dean feeling oh so empty without John's knot in his boy pussy.</p><p>"His chest and legs were bare and moist, thighs sheen with slick, and his boxers were so twisted and turned that they hardly covered his tiny prick, showing a steady stream of precome. His lips were thick and swollen and so red that John couldn’t even think of a way to turn them that color without having him suck on berries for a week. Dean’s pupils were blown wide with lust, and his cheeks were flushed pink. Tears poured down them, showing a myriad of emotions, ranging from confusion and frustration and despair to arousal and need and tightly wound energy. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/gifts).



> Oddfront requested Alpha!John/underage!Omega!Dean, knotting/claiming/biting, with some stubble burn, prostate milking, somnophilia, sweet aftercare, and little Dean feeling oh so empty without John's knot in his boy pussy. Having never written in this 'verse before, I did some research into A/B/O, but there was surprisingly little about it that was helpful. I went a little overboard figuring it out and making it my own, which pretty much equates to plot. There's way more of it that I was hoping for, but I just couldn't bear to cut anything out. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains incest (daddycest) and extreme underage. I've also added a dub-con tag because, well, this is A/B/O. Dean's in heat (and ten-years-old) which doesn't really put him in a position to be giving anyone consent. He's definitely not protesting, though, hence the lack of a rape/non-con tag. 
> 
> So, here it is: "Need Alpha." Enjoy ;)

John sighed as he stomped his feet out on the doormat, the WELCOME now tarnished with the mud from his boots after stalking that damn creature through the woods for eleven hours. He was cold. He was tired. He was fucking _cranky_. All he wanted was to kick back on the couch and flip through the channels until he settled on something that would put him to sleep.

Golf sounded good.

“We’ll get him tomorrow, Dad,” Dean said from behind him. The passenger door slammed closed and the boy made his way to his father’s side, just as tired but not nearly as frustrated by the turn of events. “It’s in the beginning of the cycle. Everyone’s still alive, so we have time. Don’t worry.”

John knew the kid was right. Only ten years old, but he had a good head on him. He was a natural Hunter. “Yeah,” John found himself agreeing. “We’ll get him tomorrow.”

Dean smiled and pressed past him into the motel room, heading straight for the telephone to call Pastor Jim about Sammy. John left him to his conversation, knowing that Dean would relay any information he could about his brother, and stripped himself of his clothing while he still had the energy.

Slipping into a pair of sweatpants was probably the best thing he’d thought of doing all day, and he sighed in comfort while sinking down on the tattered motel room couch. He flipped the television on, settling on one of the few random cable networks that wouldn’t give him a headache from the static, and leaned back, finally comfortable after such a long day.

He heard Dean saying his hushed goodbyes and waited for the telltale sounds of him walking up from behind before he asked, “How’s Sammy?”

The words were barely out of his mouth when he smelled it.

“Dad?” 

John forced his body to remain completely still on the couch while the Alpha inside screamed at him to _Fuck! Breed! Claim!_ the unmated Omega that was his son.

“I think… something’s wrong, Dad,” Dean said, his voice young and scared. “I’m… I…” The whimpering noise he made went straight to John’s cock.

“Dean.” John forced the words out, practically growled them through a lust-filled throat. “Go into the bedroom and lock the door.”

“But, Dad—”

“Now, Dean!”

Dean was in the room immediately, and John couldn’t help but notice how quickly the Omega obeyed his Alpha’s commands.

No sooner had the door slammed than John jumped from the couch and practically vaulted to the front door, breathing in the fresh outside air like he was starving for it. His son was an Omega. His _son_ was an _Omega_. Fuck, _his son was an Omega_. Not only that, but he was in _heat_. His first heat.

John was screwed.

That it was his son—his child, the baby he’d changed, fed, clothed, and cared for his entire life—didn’t make a difference. If anything, his inner Alpha cajoled him into thinking that that made it all the better. He already knew how to care for Dean. Being his Alpha would just set the relationship in stone.

John wanted nothing more than to march back into the motel room and order Dean to open the bedroom door, smell the sweet slick from his Omega’s heat and take him, take away the pain and intensity of the need to touch and be touched. No other Alpha would be good enough for him. As a matter of fact, John growled at the thought. Any other Alpha that came anywhere near his Omega would have his head pressed against the pavement.

John wavered on the sidewalk, struggling between going back inside to tend to his Omega like a proper Alpha, and going to the store to find supplies to tend to his son like a proper father.

John couldn’t decide which one he was at that moment.

Focused as he was on the boy in question, John could hear small cries of pain from inside of the room, and that made his decision for him. That was his son in there, not his _Omega_ , not his _mate_. It was his _son_. And John was damned if he was gonna let anyone hurt his boy, not even him.

The first step he took away from the motel door was the hardest of his life, but he took it. He kept going, keeping a slow pace, until he reached the Impala and sealed himself inside.

The low grumble of his car tore his mind from the conflict inside of him, forcing him to look at the matter at hand with a clinical detachment while he exited the parking lot.

Dean was in heat. Without an Alpha to mate him he would be in a state of near-pain and shameless arousal. He couldn’t go on heat suppressants because it could result in permanent damage, and he wouldn’t be able to control himself around anyone, Alphas especially, so John couldn’t leave him alone for the entire duration of his heat, which would last anywhere from three days to four weeks—unless he was mated.

If John chose to mate him off—and it would be _John’s_ choice, as his father and the only person able to make a rational decision, whether or not to have his son mated by an Alpha—Dean would be extremely susceptible to pregnancy, even at such a young age.

John’s growl was masked by the roar of the car.

He wouldn’t let it get that far.

Dean’s heat was called a _heat_ for a reason. His body temperature would rise, some Omegas even reaching as high as 106 degrees Fahrenheit. It was enough to fry their brain, had their body chemistry not allowed for it. The amount of physical activity taking place, even without a partner—John growled again—would have his Omega burning through his store of electrolytes and carbs faster than anyone would think possible, which meant that hydration and nourishment were very high on his list of priorities.

John nearly forgot about keeping track of the time. It was usually a sign of a much larger problem if Dean’s heat lasted more than two weeks. Sports drinks and energy bars wouldn’t cut it for that extended period of time. Not only that, but exhaustion would have set in by then and it could cause a number of problems all on its own.

He pulled into the nearest pharmacy and parked in the first spot he saw. The place was near-empty and too bright after the darkness of the parking lot, but John didn’t even let his sight adjust before he was half-running toward the back. Panting and anxious, he greeted the pharmacist, who wore a panicked expression on his face until John spoke.

“My son’s in heat,” he said.

John didn’t imagine the relief on the man’s face as he realized he wasn’t a junkie looking for an easy fix. “Is it his first?”

John reigned in his anger, trying not to scream at the man. Did he honestly think that John would be freaking out like this if it wasn’t his kid’s first heat? Instead, he nodded.

 “Okay. Does he have a relief set?”

“He doesn’t have anything. I… didn’t prepare for this. His mother was a Beta. I didn’t even know it was possible…”

The pharmacist nodded in understanding. “For some reason, there’s a higher chance of Omega offspring between Betas and the Primordial. If you have any other children, I suggest you prepare. Having them tested usually isn’t worth the trouble unless the first sibling has complications, but that’s always an option. As for your Omega…”

“Dean,” John growled.

“Dean,” he corrected. “He’ll need a relief set. Do you plan on mating him?”

“No,” John said, fighting the urge to tell the man _yes_ and mate the boy himself. “He’s not going to be mated.”

The pharmacist nodded. “Does he have allergies?”

“No.”

“Medication, food, anything?”

John shook his head again. “Nothing,” he said.

“Then I recommend a protobalanone for him to take.”

“That’s not a suppressant, is it? Because I thought he couldn’t take those with his first heat.”

“You’re right, but it’s not,” he was quick to reassure. “It’s merely a helper used to reduce the stress on reproductive organs from the overflow of hormones. It’ll make it so that he doesn’t unintentionally injure himself while using his relief set. All too often, an Omega’s first heat can cause quite a bit of damage, sometimes even going as far as to require corrective surgery.”

John went pale at that.

“There are a few different types, but the most recommended is _Omestrous_. It’s two tablets every six hours for the first three days of his heat, and then one tablet every eight hours for the remaining time. Are you an Alpha?”

John nodded.

“Good. If you don’t want to have him mated, an Alpha should still be present through every heat. Because of the haze, the voice of an Alpha may be the only one your… Dean responds to. I don’t normally recommend this, but if he gives you too much trouble, a quick order will have him compliant.”

John ignored the suggestion and grabbed the box of medication. He glanced at his watch. He’d left Dean alone for fifteen minutes—way too long in his book. “Where…” he cleared his throat. “Where are your relief sets?”

“Aisle three,” the pharmacist said before handing him something. “It’s a pamphlet for parents with heated Omegas.”

Pamphlet? It looked like a short novel.

“It’ll bring you up to speed on what to expect. When you do decide to mate him, I suggest seeing a specialist. They’ll place him in a good home.”

John couldn’t hold in the growl this time at the man for even suggesting that he let anyone _place_ his boy like some goddamned pet. “Thanks,” he said, anger still present in his tone. He didn’t have time to be polite.

Aisle three was dedicated almost entirely to Omegas and their heat cycles. Suppressants, contraceptives, pain relievers, and— _there_ —relief sets, all in various shapes and sizes. John didn’t know which one to choose, whether Dean would need a bigger shaft or knot, or whether he even _wanted_ a knot. Would Dean prefer a pseudo-socket? He was still a _male_ after all, though _Omega_ would technically come to replace that gender. The lines between male and female were blurred with them, after all.

John didn’t even want to think about it. He grabbed both a male and female relief set, trying not to focus on the fact that the knot on one in his left hand was much smaller than his own and that the one on his right advertised _intense vibrating action_.

He just held onto them and the _Omestrous_ and tossed them into an abandoned cart before grabbing the rest of the supplies. He dropped in a large case of sports drinks along with a half-dozen boxes of energy bars and some Omega-targeted vitamins, just in case. When he passed by the contraceptives, he stopped.

He would be there the entire time, so no one would come _anywhere near_ his son. But there was a nagging thought running rampant in his mind—possibly his inner Alpha, but he couldn’t be sure—telling him that he didn’t know what could happen, that he should prepare for the worst.

Before he could read too much into the action, he tossed a diaphragm on top of the vitamins and rushed out of the pharmacy, stopping only to pay. Five minutes later, he was back at the door of the motel room, steeling himself to the sweet scent that had had the Alpha in him screaming for release.

Bags in hand, John opened the door and was nearly knocked on his ass from the smell. It was strong, much stronger than it had been earlier, and it flared his need to claim. The only thing that stopped him was the weight of items in his arms, bags filled with essentials to help his Omega through his first heat. When faced with that argument, his Alpha mind relented.

 _For the good of my Omega_ , it reasoned.

John wasn’t sure whether that was a good or bad thing, but then he heard Dean’s sobs and his inner meanderings became irrelevant. He quickly stuck the sports drinks in the fridge— _thank God the room had a fridge_ —and set the rest of his purchases on the counter. He fiddled with the _Omestrous_ and popped out two pills, grabbing a bottle from the fridge when he realized Dean had no way to take them. He juggled them along with both of the relief sets he’d bought and headed straight for the bedroom, growling when he realized that he’d told Dean to lock the door.

He knocked quickly, nearly losing the sports drink in the process. “Dean?” he called.

He was met with the same low sobs.

“Dean,” he said, voice just that little bit deeper.

The noise stopped, the Omega responding immediately to the Alpha behind the door.

“Open the door, son.”

John had to hardly wait ten seconds before the lock clicked and the door opened in front of him. Just one glimpse and John had to shut his eyes, lids pressed tightly together so he couldn’t see the disheveled mess his son made.

His chest and legs were bare and moist, thighs sheen with slick, and his boxers were so twisted and turned that they hardly covered his tiny prick, showing a steady stream of precome. None of that even compared to the boy’s face. His lips were thick and swollen and so fucking _red_ that John couldn’t even think of a way to turn them that color without having him suck on berries for a week. Dean’s pupils were blown wide with lust, so dark that there was barely even a hint of green left in his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed pink. Tears poured down them, showing a myriad of emotions, ranging from confusion and frustration and despair to arousal and need and tightly wound energy.

John took a deep breath to steady himself before he realized that that probably wasn’t the best idea. _Fuck! Breed! Claim! Fuck! Breed! Claim!_

“ _Dad_ ,” Dean choked around his tears. “It hurts.”

 _Care for your Omega_ , his mind whispered to soothe the ache. “It’s okay,” John said. “I’m gonna make it better.” It became a chant in his mind as he made his way into the bedroom.

That god-awful— _wonderful, sweet, delicious_ —scent seemed to cling to the walls and surround him. John couldn’t pull in a breath without smelling it. “On the bed, Dean,” he ordered, trying to distract himself by caring for his boy. It seemed to be the only way to calm down. Dean needed him, so he could do this.

Dean obeyed instantly, laying gingerly on the bed and curling into a ball of misery.

John knelt down next to him and broke the cap on the sports drink. “Here,” he said.

Dean groaned as he sat, limbs limp and pliant when John helped to maneuver him. He handed Dean the sports drink, but Dean just glared at it, lips pressed tight together with distaste.

“Small sips,” John encouraged.

Dean drank, stopping with nearly the full bottle left.

“Come on, Dean. You have to get enough in you to take these.” John placed the pills in his son’s hand. “It’s either that or you eat a granola bar first.” When Dean didn’t look like he was ready to make things easy, John simply lowered his voice and ordered, “Take the medicine.”

Dean’s eyes went wide with shock—and a few other things that John was decidedly not going to notice—but the pills were in his mouth before John even finished speaking the last word, and before he knew it half of the sports drink was in his son as well.

“Good boy,” John praised.

A pleased smile appeared on Dean’s face at the words, and he scooted closer on the bed, basking in the sweet coolness of his Alpha father.

That close, the smell was overwhelming. John’s nostrils flared, his mind drifting off in a haze of need. He wanted to touch, so he did. His hand went out slowly, running down his Omega’s chest to play with the budded nipples, pinching and prodding while Dean writhed under his touch.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he sobbed, his arms trying to pull John closer.

It broke the trance, and John was again on his feet, moving just that little bit further from his Omega. Dean hadn’t called him daddy in years, not since he was even younger than Sammy. With the one word, John knew that he couldn’t let himself slip into Alpha mode again. He wouldn’t be able to pull himself back a third time.

“It’s alright, Dean,” he soothed, fighting to control himself. He picked up the first relief set he saw—when had he dropped them?—and tore it open. He hardly registered the fake knot before he was out of the door. He washed the toys thoroughly in the small kitchen sink, taking the opportunity to put a little distance between him and Dean

“Dad?” Dean called worriedly, his low moans making their way as well.

“Don’t worry,” John said, voice slow and steady. “Just getting some things ready. Gonna take care of you.” He dried the toy and grabbed the contraceptive on the counter, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

When John came back into the room, it was to the sight of Dean on the bed, squirming in the sheets and sobbing with need. John didn’t think having an unmated Alpha around was going to help Dean through this any, but neither was going through everything alone. The best he could do was help as much as he could, and then separate himself before he caused too much damage. John swallowed thickly.

“I’m gonna open you up. Okay, Dean?”

“Yes, Dad, please.” If anything, Dean’s writhing increased, which _definitely_ wasn’t helping any.

John closed his eyes to clear his head before he gloved his hands and prepared to insert the diaphragm. It would be a true test of his restraint, he knew. What he’d experienced before had been nothing compared to this moment. The smell was bad enough—so sweet and delicious, it was like Dean was _calling_ for him—but feeling his Omega hot and open, working himself on his fingers, would be even harder to resist.

But he could do this. For Dean.

“On your stomach,” John said, voice rough.

Dean was in place immediately, even going as far as to leave his ass in the air, legs spread wide while his cheek dug lazily into the sheets.

From there, John could see everything. Slick practically dripped from his hole to make penetration easier for his Alpha. His prick was no better. It leaked steadily onto the mattress, mixing with the honey-sweet slick. John was salivating.

Despite the amount he was leaking, John poured more lube onto his fingers, just in case, before circling Dean’s perineum and pressing inside with a single finger. It went in quickly, Dean’s little Omega pussy swallowing it right up.

“ _Daaaad_ ,” Dean moaned, fucking himself back on the finger. “ _S’good, more._ ”

John did as he asked and added a second and third finger simultaneously, not surprised in the least when Dean opened up easily for him. “Such a good boy, Dean. Taking me so well. Don’t worry. I’m nearly there.”

Dean nodded and gasped when John accidentally pressed against his prostate, forcing him to rock harder, back and forth, to get him to hit it again.

“Hey, settle down,” John whispered quietly. He ran his hand over Dean’s back to slow his rocking. “I can’t finish if you’re moving. You’re doing so good, little Omega. So good for me.”

Dean keened at the praise and stilled his movement, trying to be good for his Alpha.

John removed his fingers, hating the noise of disappointment that came from Dean’s throat as he readied the diaphragm. “That’s it,” John said, proud. He pressed the little dome-shaped contraceptive into Dean’s hole. “Nearly there.” When it was in place, John slid out, unable to keep himself from soaking up one more preening sound by stroking Dean’s prostate.

Empty again, Dean sobbed, “ _Alphaaaaa_ ,” crying for his daddy.

“I know, Dean,” John said, trying his hardest to comfort him without losing control. “It’s okay. Here.” He pressed the large green phallus with a fake knot into his hand. “Use this. It’ll feel much better, promise. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but once you come it’ll get easier.”

“Daddy,” Dean sobbed. “ _Please_.”

“I’m here, Dean. I’ll help you.” John guided Dean’s hand to his hole and helped him press the head of the thick green cock inside.

Dean gasped at the intrusion, his need morphing into an intense concentration as he moved the toy in and out of his leaking hole, ass flexing as he forced it deeper inside with loud moans and gasps of pleasure. John marveled at the sight, loving the way his Omega’s hole stretched open.

He had to leave before he couldn’t anymore.

John stood and walked away from the bed, forcing himself not to turn back and watch what accompanied the harsh grunts and whines.

Four steps to the bedroom door. Three steps to the outside door. Fresh air surrounded him once more and John gasped it in like a dying man. His erection was hard and persistent, knot already swelling though he’d hardly even touched his Omega. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

The diaphragm needed to be washed every twenty-four hours. Dean needed his _Omestrous_ every six, along with food and fluids. He didn’t even know how he was going to get Dean to sleep. And to think that all of this could—probably _would_ , knowing Winchester luck—last over two weeks.

A stray thought flitted through his consciousness. He should call Pastor Jim. Or Caleb. Or Bobby. Caleb would probably be the better choice. Jim and Bobby were Betas, and only Caleb had any experience with this. He’d be more equipped to handle Dean, would know all the best ways to relieve some of the pain that went along with not being mated during a heat.

John growled at the thought of anyone else coming even close to touching Dean in this state. Dean was _his_ son, _his_ Omega. He could handle this all on his own.

Still, John was in town for a reason. There was a Hunt that needed handling. After hesitating for a moment, he dialed Pastor Jim and explained that Dean was sick and that they were going to take a few days to get him better. Jim promised to relay the message to some Hunters in the area, then they said their goodbyes, the entire conversation taking less than thirty seconds before John was sinking down on the curb.

He rubbed a rough hand over his face and fished the pamphlet out of his back pocket. He needed to know more.

_An Omega Life: What To Expect From Your Adolescent Omega_

John would have scoffed at the Technicolor pictures of smiling Omegas on the cover if he hadn’t already been drained of energy. Both the boys and girls were in dresses and three of them were Collared, though none of them looked a day over fifteen. It was enough to sober him to the situation. As an Alpha father, he had no idea what his boy was going through. Dean’s heat was just one of many things he would have to face since Dean was now, apparently, a Primordial-O.

_Now that your child has presented as an Omega, one of the first things you should do after your child’s first ovulation is see a doctor to ensure that there were no complications and to change your child’s gender.  Primordials—members of society that have higher primal drives, which are reflected in their physiology—are labeled with their own genders that surpass the basic label of whichever outer reproductive organ they possess._

_For Betas, the typical ‘male’ and ‘female’ labels are often adequate. For Alphas, there are three classifications of Primordial-A: AM, AF, and AFR. The second and third letters are given to classify gender at birth and the capability of in utero reproduction, respectively. Females in this gender—Primordial-AFRs—are the only ones capable of in utero reproduction._

_Omegas, on the other hand, have four classifications of gender: OM, OMR, OF, and OFR. All Omegas are capable of in utero reproduction and should be given the third letter “R” on their gender tag unless there are complications during their first ovulation. Because an Omega without a third gender tag is rare—nearly one in one-thousand Omegas—the gender line is often blurred. Primordial-OMs and -OMRs commonly seek -AM partners and are seen to exhibit many feministic qualities, the most common of which being transvestitism, or ‘cross-dressing.’ For these reasons, the pronoun ‘her’ is used to describe any Omega, regardless of her second gender tag._

John closed the pamphlet and put his head in his hands. Only three paragraphs and he already felt in way over his head. Just a couple of hours ago, Dean was nothing but his son—his _boy_. Now, he was supposed to figure out this whole gender thing on top of his heat? It was too much, too fast, and John had no idea how he was supposed to deal with all of it.

Then he thought about Dean, who was currently writhing in a pain that would make a grown man cry while he sweat through his heat, every nerve ending on fire with need, and he realized that for as much as all of this overwhelmed him, it didn’t come anywhere near to how much it overwhelmed his son—and Dean _was_ still his son, regardless of all that ‘blurred gender line’ nonsense.

Still, the pamphlet would tell him what would come next, _what to expect_ , especially seeing as he hadn’t had to remember any of this stuff since middle school. Everything with Dean had come straight out of left field, and he was floundering to figure out what the hell was happening.

With a sigh, John opened the pamphlet again and continued.

 

* * *

 

Two hours passed with John on the pavement, finishing up the pamphlet for the tenth time. He could probably recite it backward, but that was the point. From there on out, John vowed to know exactly what to do should Dean need him for something. He wasn’t going to be alone in this.

Bracing himself for the sweet smell once more, John opened the door to the motel room and stepped inside, confusion prevalent among the myriad of emotions that flitted through him. The smell was still there, but it was more lingering than anything. It wasn’t the overpowering scent of a heated Omega, just an aftertaste.

“Dean?” John called worriedly.

Choking sobs came from the bedroom, utter devastation in the noise. “Alpha… Alpha… Alpha… Alpha…” came the hoarse chanting.

Dean needed him.

“It’s okay, baby,” John cooed. “I’m here. Daddy’s here.”

“Alpha,” Dean breathed, relief coloring his tone. “Please. It _hurts_.”

John looked at Dean on the bed, really looked, and understood immediately what was wrong. Where there had once been slick and precome in puddles all around his Omega, Dean was now dry. He should have known that this would happen, what with the Winchester luck and all. What could go wrong, would.

_As parents of a new Omega, it is advisable to consider designating an Alpha to help your child through her heat, even if she is not to be mated immediately. In some cases, though rare, a new Omega may be unable to produce discharge—or ‘slick’—without an Alpha present. This is referred to as Retention and can be fixed simply by introducing an unmated Alpha to the environment. The pheromones given off by an Alpha also help to alleviate the symptoms of a typical heat and make the periods between climax much easier for Omegas to handle._

_If Retention lasts for more than an hour before an Alpha is introduced, direct contact may be needed to stimulate the Omega. For -OFRs, clitoral stimulation is often enough to produced the needed release. For -OMRs, however, prostate stimulation is the preferred method as contact with the external organ during Retention is sure to cause pain and may lead to complications._

John coated his fingers with lube and tried to press one into his Omega, wincing as the tightness of his hole wouldn’t even allow him that. Just a couple of hours ago, Dean had been open and wet for him, taking three fingers with no problem. This time, he was too tight for comfort, and Dean whimpered with the feel of his father at his rim.

“You’re doing perfect,” John said, massaging the puckered entrance. “Little Omega’s being so good for Alpha.”

Dean relaxed at that, allowing him to sink in up to his first knuckle.

“That’s a good Omega,” John soothed, patting his back. He was proud of his son for loosening so quick for him.

John prodded with his finger, wiggling it against the tight muscles, searching for the swollen gland. He smiled in relief when Dean’s back arched suddenly, a choked cry escaping his throat.

There it was.

Dean gasped and moaned, his hips undulating convulsively, fingers intertwining with the sheets. “Alpha,” he gasped.

John felt the passage warm with fresh slick as he massaged patterns into his Omega. The smell hit him again, but John was prepared. Still, it didn’t keep him from sinking his finger in further to stretch his boy’s muscles. It was tight, but Dean’s hole merely hugged his finger now. It wasn’t the death grip it had had before.

Dean’s scrotum was too swollen, the head of his prick an unhealthy purple. John didn’t dare touch until he saw the first drop of precome leaking out through the head. With the hand not inside his boy, he fondled his scrotum, rolling it between his fingers while Dean gasped in pleasure at the sensation. The drip of precome became a steady stream, and John added a second finger as Dean opened up for him.

He moved his hand further up until it encircled his Omega’s prick, his entire hand nearly swallowing it up. Even hard, it felt so small. The precome made it easier to stroke up and down, Dean’s prick nearly drenched now with the double stimulation.

Dean’s hips stuttered, fucking himself back onto John’s fingers and forward into the heat of his hand, unable to control the twitches that came with every stroke of pleasure. John focused on his fingers, milking Dean’s prostate until his prick lost the frightening hue and his balls were just that little more lax. Dean chanted a nearly incomprehensible stream of need as his orgasm built, and John knew exactly what he needed.

He picked up the toy from the bed and pulled his fingers out, resisting the urge to taste the sticky wet slick that coated them, and prodded Dean’s entrance with the head of the toy. He was relieved that it went in easily—and angry that it wasn’t _his_ cock doing the job—but John valiantly tried to ignore his swelling knot as he concentrated on his Omega.

He thrust the toy in slowly, angling the knot so Dean gasped in pleasure. His Omega was hot and messy, a definite sight to see as he fucked himself on the thick shaft of the green cock inside of him, its knot pressing directly into his prostate so he was dripping wet with slick and precome. It continued on for a while, Dean fucking himself on the toy while John rubbed him, but eventually Dean moaned in pain and wouldn’t let up. “Alpha,” he wept. “Need Alpha.”

“Don’t worry, little Omega. I’m here. Not going anywhere,” he promised.

“Please. Need Alpha.” 

_For some Omegas, especially -OMRs and those coming out of Retention, it is impossible to find release without the presence of a knot. If not being mated, a relief set or similar phallic stimulator will come in handy. These are designed to directly stimulate the sensitive nerves in an Omega’s channel and should be enough for her to climax within minutes. If done correctly, it will repeatedly bring relief to any Omega during her heat._

_However, if the phallic stimulator further increases your child’s need and any attempts at climax are met with frustration, it is indicative of a mating abnormality that must be dealt with immediately._

_If an Alpha is not present during this time, transportation to a hospital or an Omega Care Facility should be arranged as soon as the problem is realized. If an Alpha is present, and is suitable as a mate for your child, a coupling is greatly encouraged. Allowing the Alpha to mate the Omega will prevent any damage from the abnormal heat pattern and will circumvent future complications._

How could John even hope to deny Dean when he was in this state?

“Please, Alpha,” Dean whimpered between his sobs.

 _For the good of my Omega_ , the Alpha inside whispered in anticipation, repeating the same phrase that had had him holding back earlier.

John licked his lips and realized just what this meant. Dean was going to be his mate. Dean was going to be _his_ mate. _Dean_ was going to be _his mate_.

 _“Mine_ ,” he growled, flipping Dean over onto his back, half tossing him onto the bed and covering his Omega’s small body with his own.

 _“Yours_ ,” came the reply.

He could feel Dean’s leaking hard prick press against his stomach, but John had other things to focus on now. He rubbed his nose along his Dean’s clavicle, taking in the scent of his Omega, licking at his skin to mix and mingle it with his own until no Alpha could smell him without knowing that he belonged to _John_.

 _“Mine,”_ he growled again. This time, he bit down on Dean’s chest hard enough to leave a mark, claiming his son.

Dean gasped and moaned as his father rubbed over the mark, stubble cool and tickling against the sensitively heated skin.

John tried to trail his mouth upward, but Dean’s hands wrapped firmly around his head, holding him still over the mating mark.

 _“Doitagain,”_ Dean panted, lost in the ecstasy of having his Alpha so close.

John complied, spreading his scent further into the boy’s body, rubbing against him, letting the skin turn red and angry before he bit down again. Dean yelled and rut against him, the head of his prick smearing precome against John’s stomach as Dean moaned with the friction, which was still not enough for his release.

John watched his Omega writhe beneath him and waited until Dean’s hands went lax enough to move without hurting him. He moved up to Dean’s neck and flicked his wet tongue against the hot racing pulse point before he bit down on his shoulder. _“My_ Omega _._ ”

“Yours, Alpha… your… Omega… good Omega.”

He bit down on Dean’s lip and pulled, forcing his mouth wider, then claimed his Omega’s lips, tasting sweetness on his tongue as he licked in and out of the boy’s mouth. His hands came down to grip Dean’s thighs, pulling them apart and sinking down so they were flush together, not even an inch of space between John and his Omega.

Dean sobbed at the contact, and John could feel the overwhelming pleasure rolling off of him in waves. “Ne –need… Alpha.”

John heard the plea and responded immediately, instinct taking over. He pulled the phallus from his boy’s ass and tossed it aside in disgust. From now on, nothing would fill his Omega but him.

Hardly wasting time to line himself up, John slammed is cock home, fucking immediately into the slick of his boy’s tight heat. Dean’s hole clenched around him, coaxing his knot to swell even larger, and he screamed in pleasure, back arching as he bowed down to take his Alpha’s cock deeper into his hole, sobbing with relief when the knot popped inside and nestled snugly against his prostate. Dean twitched as his father shifted, angling his cock to rub against it.

John held his son close, pressing in as deep as it was possible to be, so that Dean was forced to accommodate his still swelling knot, until he was screaming at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure flowing through him.

John felt it seconds before it hit. Dean’s orgasm struck his chest and a gush of slick assaulted his cock, muscles clenching rhythmically to milk his Alpha to completion.

John came in torrents. A flood of seed released deep into his Omega, and the boy soaked it all up, not even a drop spilling from between his Alpha’s cock and his tight hole.

John maneuvered the boy, twitching with pleasure, until he was wrapped tight against his new mate, knot still caught in his rim, binding them together for a while yet. Every so often, Dean’s channel would flood with another burst of come, setting off orgasm after orgasm as he milked his father’s knot.

By the time it deflated enough for John to remove it from his boy’s hole, Dean was an exhausted mess, and John couldn’t say he was much better. Still, he held him in his arms, not wanting to move in the least.

“Sleep,” John ordered. Even after being mated, his heat would be back in full flare once his body realized the knot didn’t take and he was still fertile.

Dean’s eyes closed obediently. Within minutes, John could hear the soft snores of a peaceful sleep.

He smiled at the sight his little Omega made, all fucked out and sated, and extracted himself from loose arms. With his thumbs, John wiped the remnants of tears from Dean’s cheeks and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

 _Sleep tight_.

John didn’t go far. He walked the few steps to the bathroom and wet a washcloth to clean his Omega. Dried slick and come would be more than a little uncomfortable on his skin when he woke in a couple of hours.

He came back to the bedroom and looked again at Dean who hadn’t moved an inch. John climbed into the bed with him, loving the heat rolling off of Dean in waves, and couldn’t help but pass over his Omega’s nipples once, twice, three times with the wet cloth to watch them bud beneath him. He sucked one into his mouth, biting lightly to feel the give beneath his teeth. He paid the other nipple the same amount of attention, then moved lower.

The washcloth passed over his boy’s thighs to mop up the slick still dripping from his hole. He spread Dean’s legs and pressed his nose into the crook beneath his scrotum, inhaling deeply to smell the scent of his sweet Omega. Unable to wait any longer, he licked into the tight heat of the boy’s hole, tasting honey-sweet slick on his tongue. He took his time there, making sure to lick up every drop that spilled from his Omega before biting down hard on each thigh, marking him again to ensure that everyone knew he was John’s.

Not that anyone was going to get close enough to see those marks. Just the thought alone had John growling.

He laid back down on the bed and pulled Dean in possessively, holding him from behind. He could feel his cock twitch back to life with his Omega pressed against him, but he ignored it for the time being. His Omega needed to rest…

 

* * *

 

John woke to the feel of wet heat practically enveloping his cock, so loose and slick that his hips canted uncontrollably into the touch. He heard a surprised gasp of pleasure from his son and realized what he was fucking into just before he opened his eyes. Sure enough, the sight of his Omega wrapped around his cock greeted him. John fucked up into the tight heat again, pulling another gasp from his boy.

“Empty,” Dean cried as he twisted his hips. His father’s cock stretched him wide and brought him more pleasure than he ever felt possible. “Needed my –my Alpha’s kn –knot.”

“Such a good Omega,” John praised as his son rode him, gasping with pleasure. “Hot and wet for me, gonna take my knot so good.”

“Good Omega,” Dean panted, practically bouncing on his Alpha’s cock.

“That’s right, baby. You’re _my_ good Omega. All of this, just for me. Little boy pussy’s so hungry for your Alpha’s cock, isn’t it, baby? Swallowing it right up.”

“Need it.”

“What do you need, little Omega?”

“Need— _ah!—_ need…” he sobbed.

John’s hands held tight to Dean’s hips and steadied him, smoothing the stuttering of his hips as he came on John’s cock, not even a finger on his little prick.

“Perfect,” John whispered at the sight. “Perfect, coming just from your Alpha’s cock like a good little Omega.” The relief from his orgasm wasn’t enough, John could tell as Dean continued to ride his Alpha through his orgasm. “But you didn’t tell me what you need, baby. What do you need?”

John met each of his thrusts, filling his son and then pulling out to do it again. “Need your knot, please. Need it… need it in my –my little boy pussy.”

John stilled at the words. He’d never have thought in a million years that Dean would utter those words, but now that he’d heard them, there was nothing that he wanted more than to listen to his son speak filth, have it pour from him with every bounce on his cock.

“Harder, Alpha, _please_.”

John obliged, flipping them over so he could slam into his baby’s pussy without reservation. He felt his knot swelling until it stopped against the lip of his Omega’s rim, and then he forced it in, growling as Dean screamed with the pain of being impaled on his Alpha’s knot. But he was open enough, John knew, that he could continue fucking his Omega hard and fast without hurting him.

Hot come flooded Dean’s channel as John came deep inside of him. He pumped his seed into the boy, knot twitching in an attempt to breed his mate. The come striking his prostate was enough to bring his Omega to climax again. John relished in the feel of Dean clenching around him, setting off jet after jet of thick white come inside of his boy.

When the bursts died down, knot still tying them together, John shifted into a more comfortable position and nestled close. His Omega burrowed into him, molding tightly to his body, a perfect fit like a mate should be.

Another few minutes and he’d clean them up and make sure that Dean was fed and hydrated, giving him another dose of medication. Then they’d fool around some more, sleep, and at the end of Dean’s heat, they’d talk about the future—about a Collaring ceremony and suppressants and how to tell Sammy.

For now, though, he was perfectly content to hold his Omega close and relish in the contented sighs he heard as he ran his hands over languid muscles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment, people :) They both make me happy.


End file.
